


Cake

by Woon



Series: My Guilty Pleasure pairings Gotham Edition [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cake, Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Zsasz being Zsasz, finger licking/sucking, implied future naughty times, scarredriddles, zsaszma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Zsasz finds a cake. Ed tries to keep Zsasz from the cake. Ed fails.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> old fic someone requested for this ship. one of my guilty pleasure ships

       Victor walked into the kitchen and saw the cake on the counter. All that delicious looking frosting beckoned to him. He glanced around the kitchen no one was in sight, he licked his lips in anticipation as he neared the cake. Victor tugged off of his leather gloves, not wanting to get them messed up, he shoved them into his pocket. He was about to swipe some frosting off the cake when in walked Edward.

      “Mr.Zsasz, please step away from the cake.” Victor didn’t like the bossy tone of Ed’s voice.

      Victor glanced down at the cake, he swiped some frosting and licked it off his finger. “And if I don’t?” Edward watched in annoyance as the hitman swiped his finger along the cake once more. Victor sucked the frosting off his finger, eyes on Ed.

      “You’re ruining the cake for tonight’s dinner party.” Edward tried to ignore the fact that Victor was making rather obscene sounds. Victor grinned at how uncomfortable he was making Edward. “Please, Mr.Zsasz, there isn’t time to make another cake.” Edward watched in horror as Victor took his hand and scooped out a large chunk from the center of the cake. He might have been able to fix the sides with some more frosting, but there was no way he could fix the cake now.

       “Oops.”Victor chuckled as he started eating the pilfered cake chunk. Edward’s face went red, he stomped over to the cake, grabbed a handful and shoved it into Victor’s face.

       “Fine eat the damn cake, asshole.” Victor stopped chuckling eyes wide in shock at Ed’s reaction. Edward’s face fell when he realized what he had just done as Victor’s eyes narrowed at him. Edward tried to stutter out an apology as Victor backed him up into the wall. Victor smeared the remainder of the cake chunk in his hand onto Edward’s face.

        “Do I get to eat it off you?” Before Ed could respond Victor grabbed the front of Ed’s jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Edward let out a soft moan when Victor bit his lip gently. Victor smiled at the dazed look on Edward’s face. “Relax, Riddles, Just tell the Boss there was a mishap with the cake and I went to pick up one to replace it.”

         “What about the cake you ruined?” Ed asked softly. Victor glanced over at what was left of the cake.

         “Bring it to my room when the party’s over, I’ll eat it off you.” Victor winked as he left the kitchen, cake, and frosting still clinging to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> leave it kudos if you like. Leave a comment if you love it. If you hate it, then I hope you find the thing that you will love even if I didn't write it.


End file.
